Intersections
by char-tomio
Summary: They can extend infinitely in two directions, but they will never meet. If you thought that was lonely, intersections are worse. Their paths may be able to cross at a certain point- a short period of time- but will have to advance further and leave each other, never to meet again. Human AU. Ivan is a Russian soldier and Lilli is a Red Cross Volunteer. Human names used.


**Intersections**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nor Russia. Nor Liechtenstein. No matter what I do. I dunno if this is accurate.**

It was some days after World War Two that the First National Army of Russia were generously given temporary asylum in the small neutral country of Liechtenstein. Hundreds of wounded men, women and children were taken care of by the Red Cross and many other volunteers.

One female volunteer stood out from the others.

One young female volunteer.

A lass by the name of Lilli Eva Vogel, the ward of a known Swiss soldier was one of the, if not the youngest, volunteers who took care of the injured, prepared food in the kitchens and mended torn and sometimes bloodstained clothes. She could hardly set aside time for personal rest but the efforts were well worth it. The soldiers were looking better and better as the days went by and her heart had grown closer to Mother Russia's misbehaving brood. The soldiers felt the same way too. They had noted this little blond with a purple ribbon in her hair as their own little angel in the camp. All of them were satisfied as days went by.

All..except for one latecomer soldier.

A special one, too.

There was this one Russian soldier, not from the First National Army, who was brought to the camps bloody and beaten in the head. His once silver-beige hair had become sticky with all that blood. His fellow soldiers were obviously worried-not because of his health, but because of their situation when he wakes up. All agreed that he would probably have suffered memory loss from all the blows he received on his head. Or if not, he would get angry and ask all sorts of things when he realizes the situation. Some agreed that it was probably best for him to die, but it was impossible. He was known throughout the whole army for his amazing military combat skills. He could never die and they know it. They even had to tranquilize him heavily before bringing him here, as not to cause any more trouble.

Lilli was one of those who were ordered to take care of this one man, who was equivalent to ten because of his severe injuries. She washed and mended his bloodstained clothes and after that, dressed him in bandages. He looked like he was hit by a military tank from his injuries.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. Oh, no, no, stay down. You aren't well yet."

The young volunteer was overjoyed to see glassy violet eyes staring at her green ones. Her happiness dissipated when the man tried to stand up hurriedly, letting loose a string of questions in Russian. It took another of his comrades to translate and reveal that he had forgotten a few things that happened before he blacked out, which was good. Violet orbs once again looked directly into her.

"..Scarf..?" he muttered in German, wrestling with the pronunciation.

"Oh, your scarf." said Lilli, running off. When he arrived, he wore a white (or was it a light lavender) scarf. It was heavily stained with dirt and his own blood. His comrades had elaborated how much he valued the scarf and she understood. Her ribbon was a gift from her 'brother' and values it in the same way.

She did a pretty good job of patching up the scarf. It still had faint remnants of the red stains, but it was alright. The Russian soldier didn't really see it that way, but he thanked her. Lilli went away to take care of other matters.

Days went by and the particular Russian soldier would space out, lying down in the makeshift bed. He was quiet and stoic like a wall around the camp, but Lilli knew better. She had once saw him gleefully swinging up the trees, rolling around the grass and enjoying the few flowers that survived in the battlefield. He was in love with the beautiful Germanic countryside, even when it was corrupted by the ill effects of war. He was oblivious, his face bearing the innocence of childhood.

Lilli was in the middle of duty, holding a large heap of laundry. The clothes were stacked above her head and she was unable to see where she was going. But Lilli knew the camp like the back of her hand and assumed she was going to do fine when she felt like she hit something. She bit back a gasp as her burden lightened.

It was the silver-capped Russian soldier. He gave her a wide, sunny smile as he carried more than half of her fair share of work. Lilli wanted to decline the offer, but she couldn't. He didn't understand German, anyway. After a few steps, she dropped the clothes into the basket and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The Russian followed her actions.

"Danke schon." smiled Lilli, "You should go now. I still have work to do."

The soldier flashed an innocent, clueless face. Lilli gave him a smile and was about to leave. He stopped her by placing a large hand over her shoulder.

"J-ja?"

The Russian showed her his scarf. A small glance and Lilli knew exactly what happened. It had a large tear.

"Oh, I see. I'll sew it and it'll be as good as new."

She tried to remove it, but he wouldn't allow. After a few tries and Lilli knew that he wanted her to sew it while he wore it.

"I guess I have no choice, then.."

She produced a needle and a spool of thread from the nearby drawer. With precision, she threaded it and the soldier held out the torn part. She made little stitches and fastened it together, closing the gap. He smiled happily and tried to mouth out 'Danke schon'. She smiled and left.

"What's your name?"

Lilli froze. His voice was soft and shy, but full of youthful energy waiting to be unleashed. More surprising, he knew how to speak a little German.

"It's..Lilli. Lilli Eva Vogel."

"Mm, Lilli Eva Vogel. Germanic." he smiled. Lilli Eva Vogel. He liked the name very much.

"And yours?"

"..M-mein name es..Ivan Braginski." Violet eyes smiled shyly.

More days passed and Ivan started to help. From out of nowhere, he had gathered some beets and made borsch for his comrades. All the refugees loved it and made some of them nostalgic after a taste of home. He gathered firewood, drew water from the well and helped carry stuff around, most which were laundry. But days went by and Ivan's beautiful violet eyes would darken while staring at the sky. He was slowly remembering things.

It didn't take long for him to realize how dangerous their situation was. Even when he wasn't from the First Russian National Army, he knew something bad was bound to happen if Mother Russia found out where her misbehaved children were hiding. He knew that he would probably be safe from punishment if he explained, but would that make him sound a little bit like a coward?

Yes, it would make him sound like a coward. But he didn't see any justice if he was punished without any crime.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a familiar voice. "Ivan, dinner is ready."

He looked down. It was the camp's little angel, Lilli.

Ivan jumped down the tree branch he was perched upon. "Privet."

From his more than one month stay, he had learned a bit of German. Lilli and the other volunteers had took time to teach him.

The silver-capped soldier gazed at the little figure climbing down the hill. He stared at the orange sky. "..I want to go home."

Lilli stopped. She turned back to him. "_Was_?"

Ivan grinned, catching up with her. "My dedushka and sestras are in Russia. I miss them." With that, he sat and lay down into the soft grass, blackened with ashes from the last bombings. "I'm wondering if they're well."

The young girl nodded understandingly and joined him down the grass. "Is Russia a nice place?"

His smile weakened, still staring into the sky. "Da, but in winter, it's scary. Most of the soldiers don't want to go back. They even say it's sad."

"War is sad." she responded.

"Maybe that's why they don't like Russia now..but later, after Russia is cleaned, maybe it'll go back to normal, da? Be like before..no more rubble, no more corpses, no more bombings."

"That would be beautiful." said Lilli. The War had ended five months ago and everyone is doing their best to cope. World War I did stop but left a lot of damage in it's wake. Maybe not long after, everyone's struggles would end. And a few years later, it would recover.

Just a little bit and she could see her 'brother' again.

"My dream is to live in a warm place filled with sunflowers. How about you?"

Her green eyes widened, seeing the orange sky turn into crimson. She hadn't thought about those things yet. Her only dream was to see the war end. What now?

Ivan saw that she was a bit sad and tried another question.

"Someday, will you visit Russia with me?"

**Lilli's POV**

I've heard lots of wonderful things about Russia from Herr Ivan. He must love his country a lot. I've also heard from him about his family. His grandfather and little sister terrifies him a lot. His little sister wants to marry him. That's one of the funniest things I've heard. And he also has a big sister, who is nice, but sometimes whiny, he said. But still, I could still see his eyes sparkle whenever he talks about them. His violet eyes are beautiful. Then, he caught me staring at his eyes. He thought I was imagining things and just laughed.

He sounds like he was never a soldier.

But that's just the way he should be.

I've heard that there's a group of Russian soldiers who entered the country. As much as we wanted to shoo them out, we couldn't. We can't get in the war. Some of the soldiers were worried. I heard them talking about a certain Herr Stalin who would punish them when they return. I don't want that. Herr Ivan and the others don't deserve to get punished. Because of that, I couldn't sleep. Sometimes, I would cry. When I cry, bruder would always be there. But now, he's guarding the Swiss border. I know Switzerland will not get involved, but bruder is extra careful. I'll have to wait when bruder goes home. Hopefully, he comes home safe.

Why do I feel like the nights are longer? I get more nightmares than before. But when I do, I just remember Herr Ivan's bright violet eyes. Looking at them was like diving into the deep sea. His smile brightened everything up. I wish I could smile like that, but I can't seem to. I'm worried about everything. But I remind myself not to. Herr Ivan wouldn't be too happy about me being sad.

A year later, Russian soldiers invaded the camp. I was scared. Everyone was.

Except for Herr Ivan. He wasn't as happy as before, but he was calmer than anyone else. I've heard that the Prince would keep protecting the Russian soldiers, which I am grateful for. But Russia was stubborn. They kept asking for them back. I was really worried that the Prince would give in. I prayed hard.

Herr Ivan told me not to worry a lot since it doesn't suit me. The rest of the Russian soldiers did, too. I noticed that Herr Ivan was becoming more and more distant. He would wander farther off into the forest. His eyes were darker, like the first time I saw them. He didn't smile a lot anymore, but if he did, it was not as happy as before. I followed him into the woods. He was doing something and was surprised when he saw me. He hid whatever he was doing and I didn't bother asking him anymore. I tried talking to him. I didn't like his answer.

"It was nice meeting you."

"_Was_?"

He didn't talk anymore and left.

After a couple of days, I learned about everything when maybe 200 of them were fully dressed in their uniforms. The Prince said that those who wished to return to Russia will only be allowed to leave. They were leaving.

Nein, they can't leave.

I didn't want them to leave.

Something in my gut was telling me that something bad was going to happen if they ever left.

"I'm going home." was the last words I heard from him. It was in a happy tone.

But it failed to make me happy. I didn't want him to leave. I was standing in front of him and he just passed me like I was never there.

He and the others left for Austria to ride a train to Moscow. I could hardly believe he left. I could hardly believe he existed.

They were already in Austria when I realized why I didn't want him to leave.

I've never allowed myself to say what I really wanted to say. I wanted to follow them to Austria, but the other nurses told me that they had probably left.

I cried. In front of everyone.

For a whole week.

Those violet eyes and bright sunny smiles.

Those cheerful conversations and oblivious expressions.

Now gone.

It hurt.

It really did.

I wished we had never met.

* * *

Ivan Braginski left a letter to Lilli Eva Vogel before leaving. It was tucked neatly in a drawer, along with Lilli's thread and needle. The head nurse gave it to her and as she read the letter, she broke into tears.

_Dear Little Angel,_

_I'm sorry for my bad handwriting. I'm much used to writing in Cyrillic and plus, I wrote it without a table. I wrote this when you found me in the forest._

_The Prince of Liechtenstein had said that those who are willing to go back are allowed to go back. I'm going back to Russia and reunite with my dedushka and sestras._

_I wanted to bring you along with me, but I can't. Russia is still in a mess._

_I left you some money. Enough for a train ticket to Moscow. Visit me when Russia is fully recovered and not a trace of war is left._

_I wrote my address at the back. Make sure to visit me and I'll introduce you to my family. By that time, I should have told them about you and your kindness. I don't think you'll be able to go home when you visit me. Because, I don't know. You will see. That will be a surprise._

_The First Russian National Army and I are forever grateful to your country's generosity of giving us temporary shelter. Thank you for your kindness._

_You will grow beautiful in the years to come._

1Я тебя люблю.

Тселую.

_Ivan Braginski._

Lilli gave off a small smile. He had included his address and an amount of money more than enough for a train ticket. She smiled, happier than ever. She will visit him when things hopefully clear up. In the meantime, she will learn Russian to understand whatever he had wrote in Cyrillic in the final parts of the letter.

And maybe, she could finally tell him her hidden feelings she had kept for almost two years.

* * *

Ivan Braginski was one of the 200 Russian soldiers who had gone to Vienna and alighted a train to Moscow.

They were never heard from again.

**Danke schon- (Ger.) Thank you**

**Was- (Ger.) What**

**Dedushka, sestra- (Rus.) Grandfather, sisters**

**Я****тебя люблю****- (Rus.) I love you**

**Тселую- (Rus.) Kiss. An affectionate way of ending a letter.**


End file.
